


Bittersweet (Horonigai)

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: The Murder Family [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After Naka Choko and before Mizumono, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hannibal, Corny, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 02, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal cries during sex, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Sex, Top Will Graham, Unsafe Sex, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, a bit of sexual content, emotional af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: "As Will saw the fragility and raw love in Hannibal’s eyes, he pondered and swayed in his convictions he had clung to for so long. Did it have to happen? Did he have to write the composition to his own requiem? Did he have to go through with his reckoning or could he just let Jack go and feel complete?"Short one shot about the conflicts Will has to face as he slept with Hannibal after dinner some time after the events of “Naka Choko” and shortly before “Mizumono”Some days after their first  bonding, Will spends the night at Hannibal's home. When the pain in his chest becomes too much to bear, the conflicted agent decides to tell him that he did not kill Freddie Lounds and is surprised next morning.





	Bittersweet (Horonigai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts), [CassieRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/gifts), [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts).



> This one-shot was brought by the song I Found by Amber Run and my melancholy.I hope you like it despite it being ultra corny and emotional. Abigail Fix-It’s are so soothing sometimes. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤️

After dozing off, Will woke up  disoriented and confused before realizing he was in the bedroom of Hannibal, clinging to the naked chest of the psychiatrist. Their legs were entwined in such a way that Will did not want to pull them back. It was a reminder for him that they truly had become one soul this winter’s night.The silence felt sacred, as if they were in the central aisle of a church. Will listened to the steady pounding of Hannibal’s heart and his breathing - soothing and sheltering him. He seemed to have dozen off,too,in the haze of the afterglow. His eyes were closed and his face, illuminated by the soft and warm glow of the lamp on the night stand in the room, appeared to be peaceful and relaxed. Will’s face, on the other hand, partly lingered in the shadows. Light and shadow still fighting for space on his pale delicate face.

Will felt as if he was caught in a dream. A dream too good to hold on to. A dream he would rather not continue for he could already anticipate it turning into a nightmare. He was too afraid to let go of the moment. One of their most bittersweet moment in this morbid relationship which was soon to be ruined and stained by his actions of betrayal. It would hurt and haunt him, and he knew it just too well he had already given the dream he was living in the worst ending possible. Dictated and orchestrated by Jack who claimed his conscience for himself and would not let him embrace his true inner self.

This last act of the day felt so bittersweet. The separation of their souls would be the most brutal pain he would ever experience in his life. They had first truly bonded  when Hannibal stopped him from pulling the trigger of the gun he had pointed at Clark Ingram in the stable of Peter. When Will realized in the very moment, he felt understood for the first time.When he wanted to give in to the dark urges that at last broke out from the chrysalis like a dark, poisonous and deadly moth and get himself out of the hands of Jack and Alana. Despite the things Hannibal had done to Will to change his allegiance.

Their bond had strengthened when they cooked their first meal with human meat together. Will had provided the slice of meat. Hannibal had been pleased when he presented him the piece of meat wrapped in the brown package, unaware he was being deceived in the most cruel way by him. The sensuality of the moments they shared together had to lead to this ultimate stage of bonding some days after. Even though Will should have known better, he could not stop the spark in him from turning into something more powerful and radiant, burning the bridges in his mind with Jack Crawford.

Some days after the conjoint cooking it just happened.When they got up from their chairs at the same time, they had stared at each other in the gloomy light of his dining room but stopped moving for some delicate moments. They were standing there,frozen, as if both men were put under a spell and enchanted by dark magic. They froze again when their hands touched gently, when they were about to go to the kitchen with the dishes. There had only been a short tense and electrified silence before the storm of dark passion broke loose and devoured them both. After having craved for each other for so long without confessing their feelings to each other, they pulled each other closely into their arms, exchanging fierce and wild kisses before dragging themselves into the bedroom where they were removing their slacks, tearing off their shirts and giving in to their desperate love.

Will sensed from the amiable look on his lover’s face that Hannibal was thriving in the apparent fact  he had changed his loyalty. He probably assumed that he had really killed Freddie Lounds, mutilated her and cut her into pieces.Or at least he kept up a fairly good masquerade and knew very well that Will was about to betray him just liked Judas Iscariot did when Jesus relied on him the most. The difference was that Jesus Christ had been  fully aware of his betrayal and forgave the disciple.Could Hannibal forgive him?  He was not so sure.

It stung in his chest and burned his heart.He knew what he had to do for Jack who exploited his feelings for him for his own agenda. It felt like he was stabbing a sharp knife into Hannibal’s heart, turning it slowly around to cause the cruelest pain and hurt. Yet sleeping with the man he loved one last time before the inevitable had to happen and the snare around his neck was tightened felt like he pushed the knife into his own heart instead.

Will dragged his body a little bit further to the left until he was close enough to the face of his lover. The stubbles seemed to tickle Hannibal as he nuzzled in the area between shoulder and his throat for he opened his eyes and looked at Will with his hazed yet loving amber eyes. The empath, still nuzzling and pressing his face against his collarbone, took in the sweet, exotic scent of his lover. A single tear was welling up in Will’s eyes as the pain in his heart became too intense and overwhelming.

Meanwhile Hannibal was currently stroking his hair absentmindedly with one of his fingers, tugging some of the curls behind his ears in love. Will caressed his cheekbones until one of his finger found Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal sucked it in, licked it, enjoying the taste of Will’s fingers. A soft and tender moment after the wild passion play in bed.Will smelt the salt, the sweat, the  distinctive alkaline scent of cum and blood from their bite marks on their bodies.He felt the warmth radiating from Hannibal’s body, keeping him warm and comfortable.

As Will  now saw the fragility, love and  rawness in Hannibal’s eyes while they were cuddled up in the aftermath, no longer the beasts in heat, he pondered and swayed in his convictions he had clung to for so long. Did it have to happen? Did he have to write the composition to his own requiem? Did he have to go through with his reckoning or could he just let Jack go and feel complete for the first time?

The agent was offered a rare sight. He had always been on the other side of the veil of his person’s suit. The one presented to him hardly resembled the cold and calculated man he thought he knew.Bangs of his grey, usually accurately combed but currently  messy and ruffled hair were falling on Hannibal’s forehead, covering his left eye. He looked  exhausted, spent but content having his beloved, his _mylimasis_ at his side, as he whispered it now again and again into his ear in the quiet of the night. Will did not need a translation for he could guess the meaning of the word. 

He also called him that during sex, crying  this word repeatedly into his ear as Will fucked him relentlessly in the  missionary position.One hour before,Hannibal had let Will claim him, top him and he had given him full control over the pace of their sex with the most vulnerable, raw and loving expression on his face.Tears had been shimmering in the maroon eyes while he lay underneath him, his legs straddled, moving Will’s hips with his hands up and down to help him finding the right pace and to support him until they felt their bodies and souls were united as one at their climax and the air was filled with their moans and grunts.

“Will?” Hannibal whispered into his ear, as he felt something was bothering him. “What are you thinking about? Why are you upset?” He paused, glancing at Will sideways. "Don’t let Jack get into your head now. This moment belongs to us.” When Will did not react immediately one strong arm of his pulled Will tighter to him. The agent felt comforted and safe in this embrace like a kitten in the paws of its mother trying to shield it from its nightmares. Will hesitated for a second then shifted his tear-stained eyes to Hannibal. He knew how this might be the end of their delicate relationship when he said the words out loud but no matter how long you’re going to try to conceal it from the world, truth would always come to the light. Truth would always prevail.

“I didn’t kill Freddie Lounds. We ate pieces of Randall Tier tonight and the evenings before. It was a bait to lure  you”,Will confessed to Hannibal in a quiet and choked voice. For some seconds Will felt how Hannibal stopped breathing and was clearly disconcerted, hurt despite his face being blank and expressionless. Will felt how he withdrew his arms from his body which was exposed to the cold now. He shivered. Hannibal did not say anything for some moments, and Will sensed their rare beautiful moment was ruined. Shattered to pieces by his own hands. He had seen it coming. More tears were welling up in his eyes. Will didn’t know what was about to happen but felt that Hannibal was angry and heartbroken. Was he going to kill him now? One hand touched his face and wiped away the stains of the silent tear.

In this moment he knew that his life possibly dangled on a string. His lover still didn’t say anything. It was hard for the younger man to predict what he would do next. Will looked at him warily  and tried to get up as there was still no response but Hannibal grabbed his wrist , pushed him down and he merely said in his detached and cool voice: “Thank you for telling me the truth.” He paused and looked at Will who stared  back into his maroon eyes which seemed distant, like a black void and hurt. The empath considered withdrawing his hand but Hannibal held him tight. “Stay.” Hannibal said in a softer voice this time. “Get some sleep.” Will obeyed, too spellbound and tired to care. It was fine for him if Hannibal decided to strangle and kill him with his bare hands when he was about to fall asleep. He realised he did not want to be killed by anyone else. 

Hannibal gently covered Will’s body with the blanket until he was cozy and warm despite his anger, put the lights out and turned around to sleep.Nothing of that scenario the younger man was scared of seemed to happen and the agent was confused about the mercy of the serial killer. Will did not find any sleep at all in the night and thought about leaving and allowing things to evolve the way they should. But the empath didn’t. He was too lost in this.Early in the morning as Will picked up his clothes from the floor and got dressed he heard Hannibal’s rasp and drowsy voice articulate the words that changed everything in his mind.

“I didn’t kill Abigail”,Hannibal said suddenly as he sneaked up and hugged Will from behind, only dressed in his boxer shorts,  pressing chaste kisses on his cheek,  throat, neck and his head. “I forgive you, Will. Can you forgive me?”  Will opened his mouth but no words came forward. Hannibal sensed his shock, put a hand on his shoulder and said he should wait for him in the living room.

Breakfast was ready. The heavenly smell was trying to lure the man out of the room but Will was still in shock because of the surprising revelation, unable to move from the room he was still standing in, angry and relieved at the same time.Hannibal went into another room of his mansion, walking down the stairs into the basement.. Will waited seated  at the table when he found his composure again, yet still not knowing what to do. As he came back, Hannibal was not alone. Will rose from his chair, rubbing his eyes first before looking incredulously at Abigail who smiled at him insecurely, saying something like “sorry.” He walked to her as fast as possible after the moment of paralysis and wrapped his arms around her. “I wanted to surprise you, Will.” Hannibal said to him quietly  as Will gazed at him in disbelief and hurt. “There is a place for all of us.” He added, smiling faintly. After Will had calmed down, the three of them stood together and hugged each other. It was a deeply emotional moment which luckily came to an ending without betrayal. Will’s conflict in his mind was resolved.He left a note for Alana to take care of his dogs before they departed.

 


End file.
